King (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Harlequin, moniker "Fairy King" or simply "King" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 700+ Classification: Fairy, Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, Member of Seven Deadly Sins, King of the Fairies Destructive Capacity: Small city level+ (superior to Meliodas and Ban who doesn't have their sacred treasures) Range: Hundreds of meters with his spear Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (very casually dealt with Jericho's and Geera's tag team assault) Lifting Strength: Class G+ with telekinesis/Chastiefol (restrained Ban with his spear in the shape of a stuffed bear) Striking Power: Class TJ+ with telekinesis/Chastiefol Durability: Likely town level+ (both Meliodas and Helbram notes that his physical capacity is very low, but he took a severe beating from Fairy Form Helbram), small city level with barriers (can use Chastiefol as a shield to block attacks) Stamina: Large mentally (can use his telekinesis for extended periods of time), average human physically Standard Equipment: His sacred treasure (Chastiefol, the Spirit Spear) Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, adept in combat Powers and Abilities: Super speed, durability, stamina, immortality (type 1), flight, telekinesis (can freely control his Spirit Spear, Chastiefol, remotely, as well as affect other objects), shapeshifting (can change his physical appearance between a young and old version of himself), can transform and regenerate his weapon (Chastiefol can take several different forms with various abilities), petrification (via Chastiefol), can summon a black hound that can BFR things by swallowing them Weaknesses: As Meliodas put it, his physical capacity is "incredibly weak" Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Chastiefol:' The Spirit Spear, King's sacred treasure. It is much stronger than steel and has mysterious qualities of the sacred tree, which King's ability, Disaster, draws out. *'''-Pillow:' The form King usually keeps it in outside battle. The pillow can also be used as a shield. *'-Stuffed Bear:' As the name suggest, King transforms it into a large stuffed grizzly bear which he can use to grab and immobilize the enemy with its four limbs. *'-Spear:' The form King most commonly uses in battle. He uses his telekinesis to control it remotely, which makes evasion difficult, as it acts as a homing-weapon, continuously following a dodging enemy and cornering them. *'-Form Three, Formalization:' A twin headed spear which can petrify a target whom it pierces (it should be noted that, somehow, the victim doesn't die immediately, even if they're turned to stone) *'-Form Four, Sun Flower:' King's spear transforms into a very large plant called Sun Flower. It can plow through ground and fire barrages of energy blasts once it's absorbed enough sunlight. *'-Form Five, Increase:' King changes Chastiefol into numerous small kunai-like spear which he launches at his opponent. '-Oslo:' A fairy species black hound that King can summon by whistling. Oslo can manipulate his size and BFR things by swallowing them. '-Transformation:''' King can transform himself between a child and an adult self. In order for King to change appearance, he requires a great amount of concentration. This ability appears to leave him exhausted. Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Fairies Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Spear Users